


Ready and Able

by AetherBunny



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, Zombies Run!
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It appears we have a guest in the studio with us tonight listeners. A thin, tired looking guest passed out on the love seat visible from the sound booth window. A guest being tended to by the one and only Carlos. </p>
<p>Who is this guest Night Vale? Not even the angels know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready and Able

Good evening listeners, I trust you all enjoyed the annual migration of the sand dunes this weekend. It was such a joy to watch them redistribute from one side of the valley to the other. A small new dune was even created from some of the misplaced sand! Ah the circle of life how -- One second listeners, its Carlos...  
...  
...  
He had news about our guest. They were brought to the studio by a pair of concerned looking angels. They said the scouts found them out in the wastes and brought them to Old Woman Josie. 

She didn't want to claim responsibility for them apparently, or perhaps she knew that Carlos would be able to get to them sooner if they were brought here. Being that the doctor is not due from under the hospital until next weekend, she must have decided our Lovely Carlos was best qualified to see to them. I don't blame her.

Anyway, it seems they are passing in and out of consciousness from what Carlos is calling "Heat Stroke." Sounds silly doesn't it? If it was so hot, why did they keep petting it? 

When he asked their name they only said "five" a few times and then the word "able."

Curious.

Our new friend Five is dehydrated Carlos says, and may be delirious. He keeps checking their pulse, and temperature, and running his hands through his glorious hair in what I will guess is: concern.

This is all very lucky timing for us listeners, as city council has not allowed me to report on any recent news aside from the migration today, but seeing as these are current happenings we have them in a technical loophole.

Now Five is moving again and -- Carlos is bringing them water! How kind. They're sitting up, a little shaky, but they're having a conversation now! This is a highly interesting development!

Much more interesting than discussing the wind speed at which the dunes migrated. Oh hold on, here comes Carlos.

...

...

It appears Five was on a mission from a place called "Able" to find supplies. Five is very confused as apparently "Able" is "across the pond" as they put it and yours truly is "really not Sam", but the last thing they remember is passing out along a stretch of road. So they admit they could be anywhere by now. 

Carlos says they're very adamant about getting back to "Able" but don't know how, he also says they keep mentioning zombies.

I'm not sure what they're talking about, we haven't had zombies here for years, not since the bloodstones were washed off in the sinks in the high school gymnasium after a particularly messy and heated PTA meeting. Perhaps this is that "heat stroke" talking?

Ever inquisitive Carlos had asked them what kind of supplies, and they had responded, food, water, clothing, medical supplies, weapons, those kinds of things. 

It sounds to me like Five was trying to earn a desert survival badge, or win some kind of odd yet practical scavenger hunt.   
What do you say Night Vale, do you think we can help them earn it?

Bring what you can to the station to show some true Night Vale hospitality!

And now the weather.

...  
...  
...  
...

Oh my Night Vale! You have really out done yourself this time! There was more than Five would have ever been able to take back to wherever they are really from! It was very kind of the angels to pack everything in their bag properly. Five is overwhelmed and grateful, but declined coming on air. They were resolute about getting back to "Able" one way or another. The angels did leave them with a map that should do the trick. 

Carlos does not think Five should go back out in the desert so soon, but they were quite serious about the whole thing. 

"There are people counting on me." They said as they shook hands with Carlos.

I hope our visitor gets where they're going, and I hope they enjoy the surprise bloodstone I tucked in the bag for them. 

That was quite an adventure we had today Night Vale, and it's in times like these it's good to remember that hospitality is very important. You never know when your guest might be an ancient deity in disguise checking in on the morals and values of us tiny insignificant beings that it may crush if we displease it.

I think it's safe to say that if Five was a deity we had surely pleased them. Good job, 

and 

Goodnight Night Vale, Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only finished mission 2 in Zombies, Run! but I really feel this needed to be written...  
> and is anything an AU as far as Night Vale is concerned?


End file.
